


so hard that i couldn't take it

by vuittomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Caught, Dry Humping, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Pain Kink, Panties, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Top Harry, Twink, Twink Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, my fav louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuittomlinson/pseuds/vuittomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry found something that belongs to Louis. Louis found Harry doing something with his belonging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so hard that i couldn't take it

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was based a convo i had with this guy from omegle. he was trying to seduce someone older and i kinda lied i was older than him, and i gave some tips omg i rEAD TOO MUCH SMUTS I THINK IT WORKED BUT ANYYYWAAYYYYSSSS
> 
> i'm a teen who breathes gays. fuck this
> 
> title : Home by One Direction (i'm sorry this song is so cute and larry but i made it into a smut title i hate myself i'M SORRY I WAS LISTENING TO IT)
> 
> enjoy :)

Harry was doing his laundry when he found it. He found a cute black panties with a little black bow on it. Harry doesn't remember taking a girl home, because he loves dicks as much as Delia Smith loves Great Britain. Harry doesn't remember Louis taking a girl home too, because _boy_ , if there was someone who loves dicks more than Harry, it's Louis.

Okay, so Harry is not actually sure that he likes dicks that much, but Harry is pretty sure he prefer dicks. Just, look at him

_That fucking twink._

It's hard being Harry (no pun intended). It's hard being in the same house with Louis Tomlinson. He has to deal with all the awkward boners and too-long stares. He hates Louis so much. He wears Harry's big ass shirts, with just pants and cute thigh stockings. It's even harder at night, because sometimes Harry could hear soft moans from the room next door. Fuck, he hates it when Louis is his best friend.

Harry took the panties back to his room and went to ring his sister, Gemma. Maybe it was hers, no one knows.

*****

Harry rang Gemma, and it wasn't hers. Weird. How could a random undergarment suddenly make an appearance in Louis and Harry's flat? Harry knows Louis did the laundry (which he rarely does) before him, and he never found a pair before (because Louis' not washing his clothes!), so it could be Louis'. He's glad Louis is still at work, because all of this would be quite awkward.

Before he knows it, Harry groaned, imagining Louis wearing it with his black cute thigh stockings. He felt himself grow in his pants, quickly putting his laundry basket next to his closet before running to the bed and grabbing his laptop. He went to the search engine and searched for some gay porn.

He started stroking himself when the porn started. The bottom was a fucking twink, just like Louis. He can't stop imagining Louis riding his cock on his bed, right there. He was almost done when he remembered it.

_The panties._

He got up and ran to the basket and took the black panties out, clutching it while running back to his bed. The twink was still getting pounded, moaning 'daddy's and whining. He closed his eyes and imagined Louis was there with him. 

He took the panties and slowly stroked himself with it. Harry groaned, feeling the rough texture on his cock. He started going faster, moaning as loud as he could, long forgetting the porn which is over by now.

"Fuck, Louis! Yeah, good boy."

He almost comes when he felt a hand on his fist that was on his dick. His eyes flew open and he went to sit straight, and saw _Louis fucking Tomlinson_ right there. His eyes widen, panties still in his hands, dick still sitting straight. He didn't know what to feel. Aroused, because Louis caught him, awkward, because Louis caught him or worried, because Louis caught him.

Louis' beautiful blue eyes was staring deep into Harry's emerald green eyes. His face was emotionless, Harry could not translate it. After one minute, Louis spoke up.

"What are you doing with _my_ panties, Harry?" Louis said with a straight face. Harry couldn't be more turned on. He doesn't know if this is right or wrong, he just need to fuck Louis right then and there. Now.

"I- fuck, these _are_ yours aren't they? Fuck you're so hot. How long have you been wearing them Louis?" Harry said, arousal clear in his rough voice. Louis looked away briefly before looking straight into Harry's eyes again. "About a month ago I started wearing them.." 

Harry pulled Louis down so he was straddling him. Both Louis and Harry smirked, before leaning in together and kissed each other roughly. Louis puts his hands in Harry's hair, tugging slightly. Harry moaned in Louis' mouth, catching his tongue and sucking on it. Louis moan back, and both of them are now a moaning mess. Harry grabbed Louis' arse and knead it, feeling the roughness of his jeans on his soft cheeks.

"Take your clothes off, yeah? You're wearing a bit too much." Louis giggled and took his shirt off, then his jeans.

Harry groaned, seeing Louis in another pair of panties. It was white, with another black bow on it. Harry could see the outline of Louis hard on, and he wants nothing more than to feel it on his dick right now. Louis smirked, and straddled Harry again. Louis leaned in, kissing Harry. He starts to grind his crotch on Harry's and they both moaned in each other's mouth. Harry pulled on Louis' hair, making Louis facing him. "Fuck, Louis. You're so hot, you know that?"

Louis smirked grind harder on Harry. He got off Harry next, making Harry even more frustrated. "C'mon Louis, I can't handle any more frustration. Been frustrated since I saw you, baby." Louis blushed at the nickname and lightly whispered back to Harry, "Me too. 'S why I bought these panties." Harry can't help but fond over his prettiness. 

He went down to Harry's cock, almost slapping him in the face. He licked the tip, making Harry jolt up a bit. He sucked hard on the pink tip while looking up from his eyelashes, looking as innocent as an angel. _How could he look so innocent while sucking a fucking cock for god's sake,_ Harry thought. Louis went further down and sucked Harry harder until the back of his throat. He makes choking noises, and it is hot. Harry was such a moaning mess, his mouth felt so good. He almost came, again, but Louis pulled his mouth off.

Harry whined pathetically and pulled Louis to kiss him on the lips. He could taste a little bit of himself while roaming Louis' mouth. Louis went to take his panties off, but Harry stopped him. "Want to fuck you in this, baby. Is that alright?" Louis nodded and moved his panties a little bit to the side, exposing his pink hole.

"C-Can we not use lube and condom? I blowed you enough, and I trust you.."

If Harry wasn't about to have sex with Louis, he could've died. Louis was so fucking hot and cute and everything at the same time it's hard. Harry nodded, unable to form words. Harry almost flipped them around, but Louis hold him and shook his head, whispering "I want to ride you" in Harry's ears. Harry groaned, thrusting his hips up, muttering "yes please."

Louis aligned himself on Harry's cock and slowly sink down, mouth falling open and eyes fluttering close. "Take your time, baby. It's alright" Harry put his hands on Louis' waist, smiling up at him. Louis adjusted, slowly moving up and down and circles. He started going faster and harder, beautiful moans coming out of his lips.

He put his forehead down on Harry's, breathing hotly in each other's faces. Both Louis and Harry are closed, Louis becoming sloppier. Harry sensed his closeness and thrusted his hips up, roughly fucking Louis.

"Oh, shit! Harry!" Louis shuts his eyes tight when coming on Harry's stomach. He moved slowly a few times before stopping completely, right after Harry came in him, dropping on Harry and his cum. Harry rubbed his back and played with his hair. Louis smiled and puts his hands on Harry's chest. "That was.. nice."

Harry smiled, kissing the top of Louis' head. "It was, wasn't it?" Louis buried his face in Harry's neck and whispered the words that Harry can ever forget.

"Be my boyfriend, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, boyfriend."

Louis smiled and fell asleep on Harry, the lad following right after.

**Author's Note:**

> yep that's pretty much it.... i'm so sorry it sucks. shout out to the guy for this idea aye. i can't believe i did this in one night bc i'm such a lazy person lol. sorry for this shitty writing
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/dopekidhoran) and this is my [tumblr](http://larriesintheam.tumblr.com). come say hi !!! :) kudos and comments are appreciated xx


End file.
